In The Name of Love
by Devilsho
Summary: Apa kamu akan tetap terus berjalan menerobosnya seperti kereta yang terus melaju selama rel kereta masih ada? Atau kamu malah akan memaksaku untuk berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu? Bad Summary, sorry for that ;p [Pict aren't mine]


Hello, DevilShosetsuka is here! kali ini debut author untuk fandom Bungō Stray Dogs dengan songfic yang aslinya diperlombakan di salah satu sosmed yang sering digunakan oleh masyarakat awam. :D

Oke itu aja, ENJOY!

* * *

 **Song:** Martin Garrix  & Bebe Rexha – In the Name of Love

 **POV:** Kyōka Izumi

 **In The Name of Love**

.

[ _If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love_ _]_

.

Bodohnya kamu yang tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku sudah berterus terang padamu, bahwa nantinya kamu hanya akan mendapat rasa sakit yang pedih tanpa mendapat imbalan, tanpa tau jaminan hidupmu nanti. Apa kamu masih tetap ingin menolongku yang sudah menjadi bagian mereka?

Jika aku sudah memperingatkan kamu kalau tembok api yang menghalangi kita akan semakin memanas, dan berakibat pertumpahan darah dikedua kubu, apa kamu masih ingin terus maju tanpa henti bagaikan orang tuli yang terus percaya dengan bayangannya yang akan kamu peroleh?

Ingatlah, ini bukan dunia didalam film atau komik yang selalu berakhir dengan cerita akhir yang menyenangkan, menyejukka hati, dan membuat perasaan nyaman.

Apa kamu akan tetap terus berjalan menerobosnya seperti kereta yang terus melaju selama rel kereta masih ada?  
Atau kamu malah akan memaksaku untuk berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu?  
Atau kemungkinan terakhir, kamu justru mau melakukan semuanya untukku, mengatasnamakan cinta kita diatas segalanya?

.

 _[_ _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_ _]_

 _._

Apabila matamu menjadi buta karena aku, apa kamu masih mau percaya padaku untuk menuntunmu bagaikan pasangan yang akan terus bersama hingga akhir hayat? Meskipun aku bukanlah pasangmu saat ini?

Walaupun kita akan melewati gelapnya malam di tengah bulan purnama dan keheningan kota yang masih mencekam bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang tinggal, akibat kedua kubu yang terus-terusan berperang bagaikan belum belajar apa itu arti dari kata berdamai.

Ditambah lagi jika tidak ada orang disisimu yang masi mau membantumu disaat kesulitan seperti saat kamu kehilangan kendali atas perubahan wujudmu, apa kamu masih tetap mau aku tuntun melewati semua ini? Meskipun kamu tau bahwa akulah penyebab dari semua itu?

Apa kamu akan tetap memanggilku tanpa melihat bagaimana semuanya terjadi saat aku bersamamu? Dengan tetap melakukannya dengan alasan yang sama? 'mengatasnamakan cinta kita'.

 _._

 _[_ _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_ _  
_ _Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?_ _]_

 _._

Jika aku bilang padamu, bahwa aku bisa membuat kita menghabiskan waktu di semua langit yang indah sesuai yang kita inginkan. Apakah kamu akan berdiri dan berusaha sekuat tenagamu untuk bertemu denganku di langit?

Apakah kamu akan tetap percaya kepadaku, untuk menyelamatkanmu ketika kamu terjatuh dari ketinggian langit yang berjarak beribu-ribu mil jauhnya dari permukaan bumi, tempat dimana cerita indah kita terlukis disana?

Atau kamu memang tidak peduli jika kamu menjatuhkan diri? Karena kamu sangat yakin, karena aku akan menyelamatkanmu dengan alasan yang terus kamu katakan tanpa bosan yang terus tertanam dalam ingatanku dengan baik, 'mengatasnamakan cinta kita'.

Walaupun kita ini hanya partner yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain, tapi aku harus jujur padamu, suatu saat nanti. Bahwa aku menginginkan kita menjadi teman partner untuk selamanya.

.

 _[_ _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_ _]_

.

Saat kekacauan akhirnya pecah diantara kedua kubu yang memisahkan kita, tanpa tau seberapa lama kita akan terpisahkan seperti ini, aku akan terus berusaha untuk selalu bersamamu.

Ketika kamu secara tidak sengaja menghirup racun yang tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh dokter manapun karena kekecauan itu, aku akan terus berusaha untuk selalu berada disampingmu, didalam keputusasaanmu yang kamu terus pikul setiap saat tanpa lelah dan tak mengeluh kepada siapapun.

Bahkan saat kamu hanya sekedar berbaring di tempat tidurmu untuk beristirahat dari fananya dunia. Kamu tidur saja dengan tenang, selagi kamu tidur, aku akan menjadi mata untukmu dikala kamu perlu meregenerasi tubuhmu yang rentan itu.

Dan aku melakukan itu semua, karena alasanmu yang terus menerus kamu gunakan untuk menjawab semua kegelisahanku, 'mengatasnamakan cinta kita'.

 _._

 _[I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love]_

 _._

Aku ingin bersaksi didepan Kami-sama, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ditengah cahaya suci yang menyinariNya, bahwa kamulah penyelamatku untuk bisa kembali hidup didunia ini. Penyelamat hidupku yang bagaikan boneka, yang dapat diatur kesana kemari tanpa bisa menggerakkan anggota badan atas kemauan sendiri.

Melihatmu, aku sadar.

Kamu adalah orang yang mampu membuat kehangatan disekitarmu, yang sudah jelas membuat mereka jatuh hati padamu. Meskipun aku adalah sosok yang dingin, tapi aku senang kamu mau memilihku ditengah banyaknya wanita yang ada.

Namun, aku juga sadar bahwa aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu. Karena aku sadar, aku hanya bisa memberikan rasa sakit yang mampu mengikis tembok yang bernama 'sabar', hingga habis tak bersisa seperti binatang yang melumat habis makanannya dengan rakus.

Dan bodohnya lagi, kamu terus mengatakan padaku bahwa alasan kamu melakukan itu semua, karena alasan yang sama dan tidak berubah sedikitpun, 'mengatasnamakan cinta kita'.

Aku tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa mengungkapkannya..

Terimakasih..

untuk segalanya yang telah kamu berikan meskipun aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun kepadamu. Tapi, apa itukah pernyataan terimakasihku padamu yang sudah kujawab dari lubuk hati? Apa sudah cukup aku membalas kebaikanmu yang tak bisa kubalaskan semua satu persatu? Aku tidak tau mau harus apa lagi.

Kenapa sekarang hatiku bergejolak tak bisa menahan lagi perasaan sesak didada yang menyakitkan ini?

Ahhh, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rintangan yang terbentang seakan tiada habisnya untuk kita lalui, dan periblis dengan perasaan. Aku suka kamu, dengan definisi sepolos anak kecil yang mengatakan suka kepada teman mainnya, tapi juga sedalam makna puisi-puisi paling romantis.

I love you so much.. Atsushi-kun

-The End-

* * *

Bagaimana Songfic Bungō Stray Dogs buatan author? RnR nya ya biar tau kurangnya dimana, mau muji juga boleh kok /kepedean lo thor! XD

Bye bye!


End file.
